Monkey's Paw
by SlytherinLady11
Summary: Hermione has been requested by Voldemort to marry Draco Malfoy. But when Voldemort finds out that Malfoy and Granger arent going to get along, they send them a charm called Monkeys Paw. A charm which will change there lives forever! HGDM HPGW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Death Eaters Arrive**

Voldemort walked around The Riddle House impatiently thinking of something to do. It was the week before school started back at Hogwarts, and he still had no evil plans to torture someone's life at his own advantage. He glanced at the time, it was 11:00 and he was still worried if Lucius was gonna arrive. Wait, why is the Dark Lord waiting for a weak Death Eater? That's something not even he knew.

Voldemort sighed and walked to the couch and casually turning the muggle T.V. on, just like if he was fifteen. Voldemort was tall, and looked like any other human, just weirder.

Lucius busted through the house angrily. "Lord?" asked Lucius stepping in the house. Voldemort glanced up at him.

"You know you can call me Tom, only stupid scared people call me that," said Voldemort, switching channels. "They fear my name!" mocked Voldemort laughing.

Lucius just looked disgusted, and replied. "Yes they do, people like Potter. Anyways how are your evil plans going? My son is willing to add ideas," offered Lucius, gradually sitting next to Voldemort. Everyone thought Voldemort was old, and disgusting, actually it was just a disguise.

Voldemort thought for a moment. _Draco helping? _Voldemort laughed. Nah that can't be a good idea! Would it? Well we'll he'll just have to find out...

"Lucius?" asked Voldemort, turning to face him.

"Yes Tom?" said Lucius.

"I have the perfect plan," said Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione sat normally on her bed reading, _192 ways to kill a Ferret. _It was quite interesting though. A ferret died of hyperthermia. Hermione laughed.

"HERMIONE GET YOUR ASS DOWN OVER HERE!" screamed Hermione's mom.

Hermione sighed. It was gonna be another stressful day of summer here at her home. Her mom, didn't let her do anything but sit at home. She didn't like the fact that her friends where boys so she didn't let her see Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron knew her situation so they just owled her secretly with Hedwig. Hermione's mom took away her owl because she wrote too many letters.

Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed. Tomorrow was her first day back at school and it was the best day of her life. She would be the farthest away from her mom for one whole year.

"Im coming," groaned Hermione shoveling her books under her bed. She was smart enough to tell her mom that she didn't have summer homework, so she didn't take it away from her.

Hermione stumbled down the stairs dragging her feet along with her. Sometimes she wished she could stay in her room forever till someone special would just rescue her and take her away from this hell hole.

Hermione's mom stared at Hermione disgustedly. "What did I do now?" asked Hermione, throwing her hands in the air, walking to the kitchen.

Hermione's mom slapped her. "Don't talk to me like that!" she said.

Hermione rubbed the place where her mom slapped her and cried. "Fine, why did you call me down here?" she said politely trying to prevent her mom from hurting her.

Hermione's mom pointed to the living room door, where she saw a man with long silvery hair, a women with grey eyes, and a child who looks extremely disgusted.

Hermione flinched. "What are they doing here?" she said, pointing to them as if they were ugly pieces of trash.

"I don't know, you tell me," said Hermione's mom, with one hand on her hip.

Hermione had a huge bruise on her face. She didn't want to be shown like this in front of the Malfoy's like _this? _It would be embarrassing, they would have more to make fun of her about. Something like, _aw does Mudblood's mom abuse her? _

"Ah that's not the right way to talk to royalty Granger," hissed Malfoy who looked extremely different over the summer. He had long blonde hair, he was about 6"3, and you could see he had beautiful wolfish eyes.

Hermione glanced at Draco. "Then why have you arrived to my house ferret boy?" asked Hermione, noticing how Malfoy was getting dangerously close to her.

Lucius stood in front of Draco and Hermione, and smirked menacely to Hermione.

"Well why don't we all just sit down and talk about it," offered Narcissa nicely. She seemed to like Hermione, but she couldn't show it.

"Yes we shall," said Lucius, as Hermione's mother welcomed them to her living room.

Hermione sat down on her couch and casually glanced at the time again. Tomorrow was coming by closer...and closer..and closer...

"Well Granger," started Lucius. Malfoy stood above the couch glaring at his father. "I want you to marry my son," he said bluntly.

Hermione nearly choked on her milk. Malfoy nearly fainted, and Narcissa couldn't stop laughing on how stupid her husband had to be by saying it so...so...honestly.

"I am not marrying your son, Lucius Malfoy," screeched Hermione. "Now get out of my house," she said opening the door with rage.

"Father, what in lord's name are you thinking. I am not marrying a Mudblood, I am already engaged!" hissed Malfoy to his father, tugging onto his sleeve like a immature 5 year old.

Hermione glanced at Lucius. "Now, now Malfoy. It is the Dark Lord's orders," he said examining his long pale finger nails.

Hermione looked outraged. "SO IF THE CRAPPY LORD TOLD YOU TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF WILL YOU!" screamed Hermione.

Just then, a tall man apparated into her living room. He had green eyes, and black raven hair. "Excuse me am I interrupting something?" asked the man stepping closer to Hermione.

Hermione glared at him. "Who are you!" asked Hermione. "And what are you doing in my living room!" she said.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am Tom Riddle," he said bluntly, like if he was a normal person with a normal name.

Hermione jumped back. "You cant be Voldemort," she said.

"But I am, this is just me when im Tom Riddle," he said, he glanced at Draco.

"Ah you must be Lucius' wonderful son, Draco" said Tom, going over to Lucius.

"Wait! You wanted us to get married you sick fool!" screamed Hermione, still trying to believe that the person who attempted to kill her best friend is in her house right now.

"Mrs. Granger did I ask you to speak to me?" said Tom, to Hermione stupidly.

"Flash back! This is my house Mr. Riddle, and I can do whatever I want," said Hermione, aggravated.

Tom flashed his hand in ghetto fashion to Hermione. "Oh no you didn't girlfriend!" he said, making Hermione just wanna laugh, but he mouth just twitched.

Draco sighed. "Master, do you have a reason for making me marry that _thing!_ I am engaged to someone else," he said angrily.

"So? I said your marrying Hermione," said Tom, sitting graciously onto the couch ignoring Hermione.

"But why?" asked Hermione.

Tom glanced at Hermione. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out," he said, meany.

Tom just chuckled. Draco looked extremely aggravated, and Narcissa looked pleased.

"Well, I think you should leave," said Hermione to all of the witches and wizards in her house.

"We can apparate you know," said Draco, as they all apparated.

Hermione sighed, and flopped herself onto the couch. _Tomorrow was going to be a very rough day._

**Authors Note: **Hope you all like my story and don't worry I will update my other one.

**Next Chapter: **Hermione goes back to Hogwarts and has a certain encounter with a Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day Hermione woke up in her room with her bag ready and her things packed. She was so excited to see her best friends again, she hadn't seen them in about 2 months. It was great!

Hermione glanced at the time, in 20 minutes the train would be leaving, she better get going.

Hermione grabbed her bags and walked down the stairs, seeing her mom already dressed, to her delight.

"Mom we better get going!" said Hermione, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Lets go before someone gets a panic attack," said Hermione's mom, grabbing her purse and heading outside, followed by Hermione.

By the time Hermione got to the station, it was almost time to get onto the train.

"Bye Mum, see next summer," said Hermione, running off before her mother could offer her to stay for the Christmas.

"Hermione!" said a tall red headed boy, running over to her.

"Ron! Harry!" said Hermione. "How was your summer?" she asked.

"Good, the Dursley's let me stay with the Weasley's this summer!" exclaimed Harry happily. Hermione knew why he only wanted to stay with them, because of Ginny. But he is too shy to admit it.

"Lucky," muttered Hermione. She decided it was best not to tell them about Lucius's visit, and Tom's.

"Why Hermione? Why can't you come over?" asked Ron stupidly, knowing her answer.

"Ronald, I told you already. My mum doesn't like the fact that my best friends are boys," she said, getting red from embarrassment.

Ron sighed.

"So what did you do this summer?" asked Harry to Hermione.

"Oh I went to Italy for three weeks," lied Hermione.

"Oh," he said. "Well we better get going, to train will be here in 5 minutes," said Harry.

Hermione just nodded and followed them to the train.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood in the Platform nervously, thinking about his fathers words. _You are gonna marry Hermione Granger. _He repeated it in his head again and again.

"Draco are you okay?" asked Pansy, putting her hand in front of his face shaking it.

"Yeah honey im fine," he replied, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Good, because the train leave's in 5 minutes," she said, following her fiancé to the train.

Draco seemed a little disturbed that morning. He had a Head meeting before the train left, so the real mystery was who was the girl that he had to share a dormitory with for the whole year.

"Draco, we'll be right back," said Crabbe and Goyal, running after the food carriage.

"Figures," muttered Draco. He didn't even know why he had such dorky friends. When he, Draco Malfoy, was the sexiest, and most wanted man in school, but was then again, engaged.

* * *

Hermione sat in the usual spot. In front of Ron, by the end of the door. It reminded her of when she first met Harry and Ron on the train. And in the second year when she sat there by herself because Harry and Ron got left behind. That was the first year when she started talking to Ginny. Also that was the year Draco first called her a Mudblood.

Hermione sighed. Good times, good times. But they were gonna be gone and she would have to move on in life after this.

Ron glanced at Hermione. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking out a chocolate frog.

Hermione smiled. "Nothing, it's just after this year, bye, bye to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled compassionately at her. "Yeah I know. This is the place were all our memory's took place."

"Remember in our first year, when the I almost died from that troll?" she said, smiling.

Ron smirked. "Yeah if it wasn't for me and Harry."

Hermione glared at him. "Do you always have to be so arrogant?"

Ron ignored her.

Harry laughed. "Remember in the second year where I had to save Ginny?"

Just then a tall read headed girl walked in. She looked like she just ran a marathon. Her face was red from sweat.

"Who saved me?" she said, making herself comfortable next to Hermione.

Harry's face got read from embarrassment. Hermione smirked evilly.

Hermione smiled. "We were just talking about the memory's of Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah! Remember when we had that group D. A? Oh my gosh that was so much fun...good times...good times..." she trailed off smiling in the air.

Ron laughed. "Okay stop with the memory's your gonna make me cry," he said sarcastically pretending to rub a tear off his eye.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry bursted out laughing.

At that moment, a blonde boy stepped into the room. With to boys along.

"Ah look what we have here. Weasel bee? Mudblood? And Potter boy?" said Malfoy, as his two cronies laughed.

Hermione stood up. "Leave Malfoy," she said, stepping closer to him.

"Why should I?" he said evilly.

Hermione stared at him. And said quietly. "Because ill tell your fiancé your little secret!" she whispered in his ear.

"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed back.

"Watch me," she said.

Malfoy smirked and left. Hermione smiled, her threats always worked.

Ginny, Harry and Ron looked confused. "What was that all about?" said Ginny pulling her hair back.

Hermione's eyes widened. She forgot that she didn't tell them. "Oh nothing,"

Ron glared at her. "It didn't seem like nothing."

Hermione ignored him and sat down, being quiet the rest of the ride.

**Authors Note:** Sorry Im trying to update but i have alot of homework

**Next Chapter:** Hermione and Draco find out it is hard to be shown in public as Head Boy and Girl, especially with Draco's fiance always there, maybe even wedding plans?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione sighed and glanced at the time. In about 5 minutes she had a meeting with the Prefects, and it was already stressing to know that she had to explain every rule. But she loved these kinda things.

Hermione decided she should start going, she picked up her bag and got up. "Sorry guys I have a Prefect meeting."

Ron, Harry and Ginny smiled. "Yeah, yeah, well see ya at Hogwarts Hermione."

"Bye," she said, leaving the room, smiling.

Hermione stalked off heading for the Prefect's carriage. She was in a happy mood. Her day was going the way she wanted it to be, except for the day before, and the encounter with Draco. Other than that, she was happy.

She cheerfully walked into the room smiling, sitting onto a chair, noticing a lot of familiar people, to the left was Terry Boot, and Justin Flinch-Flectchy. And to the right was Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Hermione glanced at the same place again. _Draco Malfoy? _

He was probably another one of the Prefects and Terry was the Head. She never really fancied him, she just thought he was really nice. Unlike other Ravenclaw's, he was really nice to her.

When Hermione noticed all the Prefects were here, she looked for a boy with a badge saying HB. But she didn't succeed because she didn't bother looking at Malfoy or Zabini. But when she gave up, she glanced at something shiny and saw Malfoy wearing the badge.

_Malfoy? Head Boy? _

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy are you Head Boy? Or did you bully someone into giving you the badge?"

Malfoy glared at her. He was confused, did she really think he would stoop that low to do that? Maybe she did? But obviously he didn't. He was the Head Boy.

"No Granger, I didn't bully any little kid into giving me the badge," he smirked, after all he was about 6 inches difference from Hermione.

"Whatever let's just get this meeting over before I throw up," she said, swishing her hair and going to the front of the Carriage.

Hermione didn't bother waiting for Malfoy. She started the meeting anyway. "Welcome Prefects. As you know, I Hermione Granger is Head girl. And Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. How the new Prefects meetings will be is, every Tuesday once in a month, we will be meeting in the Potion's Dungeon to discuss the arranging of Partners. You will be watching the hallways from 8:00 - 1:00. If I get a report from your other partner that was suppose to be there, or a Professor you will be replaced. When you arrive at school Professor McGonagall will give you your schedules?" she said, looking at all the Prefects carefully. "And if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please see the Head Boy, Head Girl, or a Professor. Do I have everything clear?" she said, handing out a piece of parchment of your partner.

Draco smirked. Damn that girl was good.

Everyone nodded. "You may leave," she dismissed quietly leaving the room. She didn't care whether Draco was mad or not. He could chase after his little fiancé, Pansy.

She didn't care. It wasn't like she was jealous.

Was she?

Hermione sighed deeply in thought and went to any carriage. It was empty so she might have the luck of sitting alone which she doubted.

She sat down quietly and looked out her window. Why did her year just had to turn around? Couldn't it be like 3 years ago, when everyone hated Malfoy and she wasn't even involved with him? But no, Lucius had to come to her house and ruin her life.

Moments later, the carriage door opened a certain boy entered in, Hermione glanced and saw Malfoy.

"Can't you go in another one?" she said, pleadingly.

"No, all of them are taken," he stated casually.

Hermione simply gave up and stayed farthest away from him. She didn't want to have any contact with him!

Draco ignored her until the rest of the ride.

Just then as they arrived in front of the beautiful castle, Draco had to break the silence.

Malfoy sighed. "Why do you always have to be such a bitch?"

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "Me? Im the bitch? Im the person who made fun of an innocent little girl who happens to have a different blood type than you?" she said almost, yelling. Which if you were a bystander, you would have thought that they were husband and wife, who were arguing.

Draco smirked. "Innocent? That's hilarious Granger! But you have to admit, you blood is dirtier than mine!" he said stepping out of the carriage.

Hermione was ready to pounce. "Don't even go there Malfoy. My blood is just the same as yours."

Malfoy simply glared at her. "Your just a dirty little Mudblood, and you always will be. Your not a witch."

Hermione was on the verge on tears. She was so a witch! How dare he say that! Her's and his' are practically the same. There really isn't a difference.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. The beautiful walls looked like they were just painted. The floors were shiny, and all the ghost were roaming around.

"Your looking very nice tonight Hermione," said Ghost Nick, passing through the halls, with Mrs. Robinson, the ghost of Huffelpuff.

Hermione smiled. "Your looking wonderful too," she complimented.

Nick laughed. "Ah don't flatter me. You better go off to the Great Hall. They are starting the sorting."

"Ok Nick, ill talk to you later," she said, leaving him and Mrs. Robinson floating away.

Hermione sighed and opened the huge doors of the Great Hall. Everyone clapped and cheered. Hermione heard Dumbledore.

"Now lets meet our new Head Girl, Mrs. Hermione Granger," he said, while everyone was cheering and clapping, maybe even some whistling from the Gryfindor table.

Hermione blushed.

Malfoy was already sitting at his table. He smirked.

Pansy cuddled him. "Drakie what's wrong?" she purred.

Draco smiled at her. "Nothing,"

* * *

Hermione walked over to her table sitting next to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Congratulations Hermione," said Ginny, handing her a plate. "Oh yeah you just made it for the sorting. Wouldn't want the Head Girl missing the last sorting?" she said.

Hermione smiled. "Thank's Ginny."

"Hermione? How come you were sharing a carriage with Malfoy?" asked Harry tilting his head, furiously.

"Er..he claimed the carriages were all taken," she stuttered.

Harry smirked. "Riiiight," laughed Harry.

"Oh shut up," she said, as Dumbledore interrupted.

"Welcome back to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year at Hogwarts, we will be having the Masquerade Ball, in October, and the Winter Ball, in December. But only for 4th year and older," he paused and glanced at Filch. "We have our rules that will be posted on Filch's office's door. Please as I say every year, do not enter the Forbidden Forest. Or roam the area after 9:00. And that is why we have our Prefects. And may I say we have our Head Boy and Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy," he said.

Hermione and Draco stood up and everyone applauded. Hermione smiled.

"Now let our feast begin!" screamed Dumbledore, Hermione noticed all four tables filled up with tons of food and talking people.

Hermione grabbed a plate and picked off a piece of steak she was starved.

"Hermione? Since when did you enjoy food made by house elves?" asked Ron, slightly laughed.

Hermione glared at him. "Since I was hungry Ronald."

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his face again.

* * *

Draco stared at the Gryfindor table. Stupid mudblood. Why did she have to bother him so much. Why couldn't he just stop being a stupid jerk and actually pay attention to his future wife, Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy tapped his shoulder nicely. "Er..Draco are you okay? You haven't even hugged me. And that is so not like you. Im starting to get the feeling that you don't like me anymore." she said, narrowing her eyes.

Draco smiled. "Of course I love you. Just have a lot of things on my mind right now that's all," he said. It suddenly came to him that he had to marry that Mudblood. Wait what is he thinking! He is not marrying that mudblood, he is marring Pansy.

He knew he couldn't tell Pansy of what his father told him. She would flip out!

He would just have to play it cool. And pretend it never happened.

Draco sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

Blaise finally made a word out to his best friend. "Malfoy? You don't seem too well. Your really pale," he said.

"Thanks for you concern Zabini, but I am fine," drawled Malfoy, viciously grabbing a piece of bread.

Draco remembered Dumbledore saying something before about telling Granger and him to go to a meeting after they eat. Oh shit!

Draco stood up, brushing his hair back, (may I add :-).

Pansy tugged him down. "Draco were are you going?" she asked.

Draco smiled. "Head's meeting in Professor McGonagall, ill meet you back at the common room, sweet cheeks," he said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

He headed for the Gryfindor table proudly, not for the fact that he had to go there and show that he wasn't scared at those little freaks, but for the fact that he could show is royalness around those poor kids.

Draco tapped Hermione's shoulder rather meanly, but gently. Hermione twirled around and saw him and froze.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, snobbily.

Draco smirked. "A big hug from my favorite Gryfindork!" he said sarcastically. "We have a meeting with Professor McGonagall, what do you thing?" he said, more eager.

"Shut up Malfoy," she said.

Harry and Ron turned around and stared at him. "Please don't tell me he is Head Boy," said Harry, tugging on Hermione's shirt.

Hermione sighed. "Sadly, yes," she said, getting up.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sat at his table smiling. He already knew about the plan with Voldemort. Believe me he knows every single little thing. He even know's something that hadn't happen before.

Dumbledore smirked. He knew that there love will form some day, engaged or not. It always happened with the Heads. Just like Percy and Penelope.

Professor McGonagall noticed that twinkle in his eye. "Albus, I know what your thinking. But for god's sake, Draco Malfoy is engaged," she said, rather annoyed.

Albus smiled. "Ah, Minerva. You don't know love like I see it. I see a boy and a girl. The girl, hates the boy, and vise versa. But one day when they settle there differences and realize they aren't as different as they thought. But when I see Pansy and Draco. I see a boy who was forced to propose to somebody he thinks he loves," he said, twinkling mischievously.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I hope your right, Albus. I hope your right," she said.

Albus smiled. "I know Im right. Remember Percy, and Penelope, or Lucius and Narcissa? Look at them now? Married and living happily ever after. Believe me, it will happen to them too."

Minerva frowned. "I have to meet them right now at my office. Ill talk to you tonight, good night." she said, leaving in a swish of a cloak.

* * *

Hermione ran down the hall, with Draco who ran about 3 times faster than her. Malfoy was already at her office, well actually in front of it. Hermione ran faster and reached the front of her office catching her breath.

Draco smirked. "Now you see why taking Quidditch lesson's help you run faster and actually make it in time for your _important_ meetings, Granger?"

Hermione ignored his stupid comments and entered McGonagall's room. Just then a sharp voice was talked. "Your late," she said, at her desk pursing her lips, nastily.

Before Hermione could answer, Draco interrupted. "Sorry Professor, Mrs. Turtle was walking her slowest pacing down the hall way," he said sarcastically.

Draco and Hermione went to sit down on one of the comfy chairs. "Very funny Malfoy, would you like me to replace you will another Gryfindor, im sure Mrs. Granger here wouldn't mind?" she said, tilting her head.

"No thank you I'd prefer staying Head Boy, but thanks for the offer," he said, Professor McGonagall ignored him and looked at Hermione.

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, would you like me to show you your new common rooms," she said, smiling.

Malfoy and Hermione nodded silently.

"Good, let's get going," she said.

Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Malfoy left the office and headed down the hall.

Just then, Professor McGonagall stopped in front of Romeo and Juliet. "Juliet it's great the see you again," said Professor McGonagall to the painting.

"Ah, Professor, another pair eh? Ah I remember when I first met my true love," Juliet glanced at Romeo.

"Now that was the good times," said Romeo.

"Anyways," said Malfoy, annoyed.

"Yes, now your password is, Partnership. That will be the password for 2 months. Every time you change it, you will have to say to the portrait, Yellowish Bubblegum and they will understand," she paused. "Now let's look at the common room,"

Romeo and Juliet opened there portrait door obediently, and let the three in.

Hermione gasped. It was beautiful. On one side there was this huge portrait with a Lion on it and another with a Snake on it. It was beautiful, the walls were green on one side, and orange on the other. The couch was green, and the carpet was orange. The bathroom was with in there part of there room, in there they had it decorated beautifully with there main colors.

Professor McGonagall smiled and left the room. Hermione too busy examining her room to notice anything.

Just then, Hermione heard a deep voice coming from the fireplace. It was two paintings of Salazar and Godric. "Ah look what we have here Godric," said Salazar the painting.

**Authors Note: **Sorry i haven't updated. Hope you like it!

**Next Chapter:** Hermione ends up having to deal with Malfoy the whole night and his annoying problems


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hermione heard the voice and looking around to locate it. Draco walked dangerously closer to the fireplace, and stared at the two portraits weirdly. As soon as Hermione noticed she walked with him.

Godric and Salazar just stood in place. Draco looked stunned. "Are these really Salazar and Godric?" he asked, examing them.

Hermione answered. "Well, they are just spirits put into portriats. But they only do that to important wizard's or witches."

Draco smirked. "You really know everything do you?"

Hermione frowned. "What? It's a crime to read Ferret boy?"

But before Draco could answer, a voice from one of the portraits replied. "Will you love bird's stop fighting or I will sleep in the Slytherin Common Room tonight?" said Salazar from his portrait.

Godric looked scoundriled. "For the first time in three hundred years I agree with Salazar, hush it down."

Hermione glared at Salazar. "He is not my boyfriend!"

Salazar smirked evilly. "Well you sure act like it."

Draco protested quickly. "Yeah flashback! Im engaged!"

Hermione interrupted quickly before Salazar and Draco were arguing. "Well im off to bed. Good night, Salazar and Godric, see you in the morning," she said quickly, heading for her room.

"Not so fast Granger," said a voice, which sounded like Malfoy from the fireplace.

Hermione twirled around and glared at Malfoy evilly. "What now? I can't go to bed without you complaining at every single little thing!"

Draco smirked evilly. "Just wanted to say goodnight."

Hermione looked pissed her guts off. She just wanted to strangle him right now. He had to nerve to say good night to her, like if they were best friends. Or even worse, thinking he might be Harry or Ron.

Hermione simply turned around and headed for her room, ignoring the certain blonde who was standing in the middle of the common room.

Hermione stood in front of the room confused like. She didn't know weather to just open it or stand there.

Just then the lion roared, and said. "Welcome to Hermione Granger's Common Room, how may I help you?" said the lion modestly.

Hermione smiled. This was cooler than she thought. "I am the Head Girl. Hermione Granger, may I please enter?"

"Yes you may. And know that you are here would you like to make some adjustments?" asked the lion.

"Yes, if the Head Boy comes near the door, please don't let him in unless its important or you tell me. Other than that don't." stated Hermione.

"No problem," roared the Lion.

Hermione smiled sweetly and entered her room graciously viewing it from every inch. It was beautiful. The walls were painted orange, and there was a desk, a couch, and a comfy bed.

Hermione loved her new room. It really felt like her home.

* * *

Draco glared. Why did she have to be such a bitch?

"You like her don't you?" said Godric, looking sympathetically at him.

"What? NO! Of course not! Im engaged remember?" he sneered.

"So? That doesn't mean you can't like her? Oh yeah don't you have to marry her?" said Salazar joining into the conversation.

"Wait, huh? How do you know?" said Draco turning to the portraits.

"We know everything, believe me! Why do you think they named Slytherin over Salazar, and Gryffindor me?" answered Godric. "Take my advice, if you really like the girl, go for it. But as I said, just because your engaged means nothing."

"Wait! I never said I like Granger anyway!" grinned Malfoy.

"Suuuuurrre," drawled Salazar smoothly.

Draco just glared. "Will you two shut up! You said enough tonight that will make me barf. Im going to bed."

"Good night," said Salazar and Godric, smirking evilly.

Draco walked upto the snake just as confused as Hermione was when she was to the lion.

Just then the snake slithered from its wall and said. "Welcome to Draco Malfoy's common room, how may I help you?" hissed the snake.

"Hello, I am the Head Boy. Draco Malfoy," replied Malfoy, liking the idea.

The snake opened its door, but before Malfoy could enter he hissed again. "Would you like to make any adjustments, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked evilly. "Yes, if the Head Girl, or any girl comes by make sure you hiss me to the door," Draco took a minuted to think. "And that's it."

The snake slithered back to sleep, as Draco walked through the entrance.

The room was green, with a slytherin touch to it. It had a black couch, a lot like the Slytherin Common room itself.

But as soon as Draco entered, he dosed right to sleep on the couch...

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, with all the supplies they needed for life. A Wizard's chess board.

It was the second time Ron won that night, but the tension of Hermione not being there was horrible, so they both kept quiet.

But Harry decided this couldn't go on for longer so he broke the silence.

"Do you think Hermione abandon us?" asked Harry, moving his queen.

"Of course not, Harry! She wouldn't do that to her best friends!" replied Ron, making the winning piece.

Harry fixed the game board and replied. "Yeah, but what if she is hiding something from us. That she doesn't trust us or something. Or thinks its something we shouldn't know?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Are you mad Harry? Hermione would never do anything like that!"

"Yeah I guess, what do you say about another match?" said Harry, competitively.

"Your on Potter!"

Harry knew Ron had feelings for Hermione, since the 4th year Yule Ball. But she was practically ignoring her best friends, over the summer, and even at Hogwarts. Harry knew she changed, but what made her?

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up, with a boast to just do something spectacular. She felt like today she was going to have a good day.

Hermione peered into the bathroom, and smiled. Saw chocolate brown eyes, locks of curly hair dangling, and happy smile.

Hermione jumped into the shower, happily singing that muggle song.

_Ill be _

_your crying shoulder_

_ill be _

_your love suicide_

Hermione got out of the shower cheerfully, and left her common room.

**Authors Note**: Ah sorry i haven't updated...homework..school...parents...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hermione walked outside of the common room, heading for the Gryffindor common room. Maybe she could meet up with Harry and Ron before they all left to class.

As she entered walked to the Fat Lady, she welcomed her nicely.

"I heard that you made Head Girl, Miss, Granger?" said the Fat Lady, filing her nails.

"Yes, can I please enter? Moncicius." she stated the password.

"Welcome back, you are welcome here anytime," said the fat lady.

Hermione smiled brightly and walked inside, where she found Harry and Ron sitting on stools playing wizard's chess.

"Hey Ron and Harry!" said Hermione, hugging them both.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron.

"So how are you guys?" asked Hermione, sitting down on the couch by the fire.

"Wonderful. Our homework grades are splendid," said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh come on guys, don't be that disappointed. Remember next week is the 'Welcome Back Ball'. So you better get yourselves some dates," smiled Hermione.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. And said, "Ball?"

"Yes!" said Hermione. "Well we better be off to class. We have Snape first period."

Harry and Ron laughed. "After were done with this game we'll be there."

"Okay but don't blame me if Snape gives you two detention," sighed Hermione.

Hermione left the common room in heap.

She noticed a lot the portraits were still sleeping. Hermione was surprised that Peeves hadn't woke them up with his horrible singing about how bad Ron's skills in Quidditch is.

Hermione laughed graciously in the hall. At that moment, she saw a small purple bottom on the floor, on the side of the girls bathroom. She glared at it. It looked like something she read in the book, something in the Restricted Section. But she couldn't remember.

Anyways, she picked it up curiously. It turned red, hot red. A color that looked so bloody that she didn't wanna touch it anymore...drop it. Said Hermione thoughts, drop it. But as muggles always say..Curiosity killed the cat.

The bottle looked colorful now. As a small fairy popped outside of it. It was about the size of Hermione's thumb. Her long hair appeared out of the bottle smoothly. The fairy looked at Hermione.

"Hello lady, and what may your name be?" asked the fairy.

Hermione glared at it. Surveying it. "My name is Hermione Granger, and what is yours?" asked Hermione. What she really meant to say, is what is that bottle and why are you in it? And what does it do. But that would be a little rude, for a first impression. Hermione just imagined the look on Ron' s face if he saw a beautiful fairy like this one.

"Ah Hermione, eh? Beautiful. My name is Elvainaince, just call me Elva," said the fairy.

Hermione forgot about her whole lesson with Professor Snape and kept talking to Elva. "So what is that thing? The bottle?" asked Hermione.

"Curiosity? Eh?" said Elva. "Happen's with everyone. That is the monkey's paw. It is a charm that young witches use. Every time the witch dies, the charm find's a new witch to live upon."

Hermione looked confused. "So what does the Monkey's Paw do?"

"The Monkey's Paw is a very raw bracelet. Although it looks like a lava lamp. It changes shapes. Like one day it's a lamp, and the next moment it's a bracelet to its owner. The monkey's Paw is very dangerous though. A lot of young witches had gotten hurt. But the monkey's paw holds your love. It watches over your love and his thoughts and even tells you were he is. Enjoy yourself. And must I say don't abuse it," finished Elva. "I live in this charm, need anything just tap twice."

"Good bye Elva,"

"And make sure you take care of it, it's a treasure." said the fairy after poofing back into the lamp.

Hermione grabbed the lamp and it turned into a beautiful bracelet. So she guessed, everytime you wanna see your love it turns into a lamp. But Hermione wasn't ready to even glance inside. She save the suspense for tonight.

**Authors Note:** Do you like it? I love this chapter. It explains all about the point of the story. Oh yeah, make sure you review.


End file.
